Lady of the Land of Fire
by Harley BB
Summary: After getting tangled up in another scandal with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. The only way to save them is if Sakura agrees to marry the Hokage. Will she end up falling in love or does her heart only belong to Sasuke. Warning character death but readers will get to decide who. SakuNaru and SakuSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is set two years after the 4th great shinobi war. Sasuke tried to kidnap Sakura but were found before they were even in the next village. They are brought back, Sasuke is imprisoned and Sakura is being held for questioning.

The Sixth Hokage sat in his desk tapping his fingers impatiently on the arm rests. He exhaled deeply and yelled for his assistant.

"Sai!" he shouted. The door opened and Sai walked in with a clip board in one arm and a bottle of milk in the other.

"What is it?" he asked placing the bottle of milk on his desk.

"What's the situation with Sasuke and Sakura?" he asked shoving away the milk.

Sai sighed "Sasuke is still in high security lock up and Sakura is still being interrogated." he answered.

"Still? Why! She should be freed by now?" he asked surprised.

"Apparently the council thinks that Sakura tried to flee with Sasuke instead of being kidnapped." Sai answered stoically

"What? All right that's a bunch of bull I'm going down there and getting Sakura out of there!" the Hokage yelled.

"Naruto you know you're not supposed to go, the elders ordered you to stay in your office until the meeting to determine Sasuke's fate is held." he answered.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Naruto asked dangerously putting on his cloak.

"No I'm actually going with you." he answered throwing his clipboard on his own desk.

Sakura sat tied down on a chair blindfolded in the middle of the special council room.

"Sakura Haruno if you won't cooperate with us then we are going to have to take on more extreme measures to make you answer our questions." one council member scolded her.

Sakura was still in shock of everything that had occurred that whole morning. The previous night she had been dreaming of the time she saved sasuke during the war and woke up on Sasuke's back she was barely able to say anything to him when the ANBU attacked and captured them. Now she was being treated like a rouge ninja.

"Sakura!" one of the elders yelled at her.

"I already told you guys I don't know what happened I have no recollection of how I ended up with Sasuke. Nor do I know anything of what he is planning, if the council doesn't believe me then they can do whatever mind torture or juts they want I have nothing to hide." She answered them bitterly upset of the whole situation.

There was a roar of rumbling through the room when the door was slammed open and a loud voice began to yell at the people inside.

"What are you guys doing? Sakura is innocent leave her alone! set her free so we can discuss other matters like Sasuke." Naruto stepped in the middle and untied and unblindfolded Sakura. He helped her up but was stopped by the guards.

"Who do you think you are don't you dare touch me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto you have orders to stay in your office. Why did you leave? Sakura is suspected of treason we cannot take this lightly. Please leave." One of the elders stood up and motioned the guard to take Naruto outside.

"Wait! I have some proof that could prove Sakura's innocence." Naruto exclaimed. The council told the guard to let him go.

"Proceed" they told him.

"I had my personal ANBU track down Sasuke since the war was over they were following him for a while. They noticed that his eye sight was getting weaker; he was looking for a medical ninja to heal him. But there were rumors that the only person who could possibly perform this procedure is Sakura. Sasuke was been spotted near the village two weeks ago but I instructed them not to do anything unless it was absolutely necessary." Naruto began to explain when he was cut off by one of the council members.

"How can you be so irresponsible? If you knew where Sasuke was then you should have had him captured then and there. You put the whole village at risk." he exclaimed.

Naruto frowned "Can you let me finish? As I was saying Sasuke has been in weak condition Sakura wasn't able to fully heal him in the past. She had made it clear to him that if he doesn't come back to the village then she wouldn't heal his eye sight. Sasuke right now is no real threat. And Sakura wouldn't betray the village she is a well respected and the best medical ninja in the world." Naruto said crossing his arms waiting for a response.

Mumbling filled the room some people agreed to what Naruto was saying others just shook their heads.

"How can we trust Sakura's loyalty she has had previous scandals with the Uchiha all involving her willingness to leave the village with him. I'm afraid that she will remain imprisoned until we come to a conclusion to this whole mess. And as for Sasuke we are just going to interrogate him and execute him at once." the head of the council said and the others just simply agreed and nodded their heads.

"No! I will not allow this if you guys do this then I will personally free both Sasuke and Sakura and flee the village with them!" he snapped.

"Naruto stop it! It's all right don't worry about me just save Sasuke without risking yourself." Sakura said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't threaten us boy we can strip away your title just by making that threat alone" one of the elders scolded.

"Sakura is not a threat release her at once. I am the Hokage I believe that my title has some power." Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"How are you so sure that she won't release the Uchiha once she is released." he asked.

"Because Sakura and I are getting married soon and she promised me that she wouldn't run away with Sasuke." Naruto answered.

Sakura's eyes widened at the news this was the first she's heard of this. Sure Naruto had asked her to marry him twice but she had always turned him down. She knew that Hinata was in love with him and she didn't love him the same way. Sakura didn't know what to do, she had a feeling that if they found out about the lie that they would really punish him for even lying and threatening them.

"Is this true?" the council asked them.

Before Sakura could respond Naruto had said 'yes'.

"Well if this is true then we will release Sakura right now but this better be the truth. We can deal with Sasuke tomorrow it has been a rough day. You may take her now Hokage" the council stood up as Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm and led her outside. Sai was waiting outside and raised an eyebrow at them. Naruto just grunted at him, so he just folded his arms and followed him back at his residence.

"Naruto what the hell was that? How can you do this? I didn't need your help everything was going to be cleared up all you had to do was help Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him but stopped when she noticed that his facial expression was still an angry one.

"What were you doing with Sasuke?" he asked sternly. Sai sighed and felt that he should leave; and quietly left the room.

Sakura frowned. "You think that I was trying to leave don't you?" she asked.

"I don't know for the past three years I don't know if I can trust you." he answered letting himself fall on his couch.

"How can you say that after everything we've been through?" she asked.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Exactly I thought we were getting close once then when Sasuke left and you wanted to leave with him, afterwards we get close again and I think we're going somewhere but you turn me down when I asked you out. Then out of the blue you confess your love to me which I knew you were lying but part of me wanted to believe that you had some feelings for me. Afterwards I ended up saving you from him because you wanted to kill him even though you knew you could die. Then during the war you healed him after we fought. You healed him first; you were also about to go away with him if it wasn't for me stopping you. My ANBU also spotted him on the roof of your house for the past week. And yesterday when I asked you to marry me you turn me down and then suddenly disappear during the night. Now please tell me how do you expect me to trust you because at this point I just don't know how." He said with his head down.

Sakura was trembling with tears running down her face midway of Naruto's speech. He was right she thought, He was right how could he trust her? But she didn't really know that he was in the village but a couple of nights ago she did dream that he came for her and that they ran away and lived happily ever after. But she already knew that there was no such thing.

"I don't know, but if I am so untrustworthy then why do you insist on marrying me?" she asked sniffling.

He stood up and made his way towards her he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently shoved her against the door.

"Because Sakura-chan it doesn't matter what you have done or who you love it doesn't matter because I love you more than any of that" he said looking down at her meeting her emerald eyes that were still watery red.

Sakura looked down. "Just save yourself and Sasuke that's all I really care about and if I have to marry you in order for that to happen then I will." she said looking away from him.

Naruto let go of her shoulders and pushed her away from the door upset that she ignored his feelings again. "I don't think you even have a choice now." he said opening the door and slamming it behind him.

All right you guys the ending of the story I shall leave to you guys one of these characters will have to die. So you can either vote on : Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. The character with the most votes will killed off, so go on and review and vote.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura sighed and made her way to Naruto's couch and sat down and raised her hands to the temple of her head and rubbed it. Sai walked in and made his way to her and crouched down.

"So when's the big day?" he asked smiling. Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up Sai, it's not funny" sakura gritted.

Sai laughed Sakura was upset that the bastard had learned human emotions.

"Come come you should be happy it'll be the wedding and the gossip of the year." Sai said still smiling.

"Sai even though you have finally made a break through at expressing your emotions naturally. I have no idea right now if you are trying to cheer me up or if you're down right making fun of me." Sakura replied.

Sai got up and sat next to her.

"Why don't you take it as both." he said.

Sakura sighed again; she leaned back into the couch and put her head back.

"I need to see Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

Sai frowned "after everything he put you through especially today you still want to see him?" he asked her.

Sakura continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Yes I have a lot to talk to him about, and I want him to hear my getting married from me." Sakura replied.

"Well I don't know how your going to pull that off the only person who can do that is Naruto and maybe." he said when he noticed Sakura staring at him tentatively.

"What?" he asked

"You, I can transform into you and I could go see him! We can transform into each other and we can pull it off!" she said getting excited.

"You can't be serious Sakura this is ridiculous Naruto would get mad at us both." Sai tried to reason with her but it was useless.

"Come on Sai this is the only thing I will ever ask of you please help me." Sakura pleaded.

Sai frowned and let his head fall.

"Fine" he said.

They transformed into each other and went their separate ways.

Sai who was transformed into Sakura had run into Ino in the market place.

"Oh my gosh Sakura I heard what happened! You have to tell me everything! Let's go shopping then we can get a bite to eat. OMG we should totally have a sleepover at my place I have so much to tell you! Shikamaru might actually go out with that annoying sand girl Temari, I'm so mad!" Ino rambled as she dragged Sakura(Sai) with her.

'Sakura you owe me one' he thought.

Sakura had finally made it to the prison and since she was transformed into Sai the Hokage's assistant he had little trouble getting in. Sasuke's cell was all the way underground.

Sakura dismissed the ANBU guarding telling them Naruto needed them and that he had to speak to Sasuke by Naruto's orders. Once they left she opened the door into the main cell block.

Sasuke was lying on the floor chained by his wrists and ankles by special chakra bindings. He stirred a little bit when he heard the door opened.

"Oh Sasuke-kun are you alright? Here let me help you." Sai(Sakura) said.

Sasuke even though he was beaten down and had a weak amount of chakra looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"Look I don't know what you have been told but I'm not into stuff like that" He said gauntly.

Sakura laughed and remembered "Release" she said and returned to her old self. Sasuke stayed motionless.

"I guess nothing surprises you does it?" Sakura asked getting near him.

"Hn" he replied. Sakura sighed as she crouched down and began to heal him.

"You know you caused me a lot of trouble today. Why did you drug me?" She asked as she moved to his left arm.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Because you wouldn't come willingly." he said simply.

Sakura smiled for getting more than one syllable out of him.

"I suppose that's a reason but even after we spoke for the passed three nights I wasn't able to get you to turn yourself in. If you would have just turned yourself willingly we wouldn't be in this mess." Sakura replied.

"Hn" was his only response.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him "You know last night I waited for you to come I had my things ready to leave with you. But I fell asleep and then you drugged me and I woke up as we were getting captured." she began.

He remained silent.

"It was hell I was being yelled traitor and I didn't know how to say it wasn't true because I was ready to leave the village. I was, but I'm not sure anymore more like I can't. Well anyways Naruto came in and began to rant I tried to stop him but you know once he starts he never shuts up." she continued.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her she only talked a lot when she was nervous.

She sensed him staring at her she looked up and held his gaze she quickly blushed and turned away to work on his shoulder.

"Anyways one thing lead to another and the only way to spare us of harsh punishments was for to say that Naruto and I were betrothed." Sakura said and stayed silent.

There was an awkward silence the only sound that could be heard was water dripping and the sound of Sakura healing Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the silence "Continue" he said. Sakura gulped.

"Well now there's no way out of it I have to marry naruto, it's not like I" she began when he cut her off.

"No" he said. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"No you are not going to marry Naruto" he said bitterly. Sakura felt her heart flutter.

"Sasuke its the only way trust me, if there was a way I wouldn't marry him but there's not a way that doesn't risk the happiness of one of us. If we flee then Naruto gets stripped of the Hokage title and I don't want that he's my best friend and he's suffered so much because of us." she argued as softly as she could.

Sasuke was finally able to sit up "I don't care" he replied. Sakura finally narrowed her eyes at him. She stood up.

"Of course you don't you don't care about anyone except for you and your clan! You don't even care about me or Naruto who have done nothing but love you and tried to save you. Can't you see that everything I've done has been for you? I joined the ninja academy because I wanted to be near you. I let my hair grew long because there was a stupid rumor that you liked girls that had long hair. When we were placed on the same team I constantly trained to impress you. Even after you left I continued to train so I can be strong enough to bring you back. And I became a medic so I can be there to heal you both physically and emotionally. And now I'm going to marry someone I don't love for you so that you won't be murdered so you can have another chance at a normal happy life. I have always had eyes only for you. But you don't care, you don't care!" she screamed, and began to breath hard from her shortness of breath.

"Sakura" he began. Sakura shook her head.

"No, no I'm sorry but I just came here to tell you that. And if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to plan." she said and walked out.

Sasuke sat there against the wall for hours thinking about what Sakura had said. He was angry at Naruto but most of all at himself. He didn't want Sakura to marry Naruto just the thought of them together made him sick.

"She should be marrying me" he said aloud to himself. He heard a chuckle as a door closed behind the person.

'Damn it I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear someone come in' Sasuke thought.

"Too bad teem looks like I won that battle." Naruto said walking up to him smiling wearing his Hokage cloak.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Dobe couldn't you think of a better excuse than marriage to save our lives?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then examined him and saw that half of his body was healed.

"Interesting I didn't know that you knew about that. And I was told that you were pretty beaten up but looking at you half of you looks good as new. Tell me was Sakura here earlier?" Naruto asked him.

'Damn it' Sasuke thought.

-And that's chapter 2 folks remember to put your votes in


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers, this is the third chapter I hope you will all enjoy and before I let you read I want to explain something. I really want Sasuke to end up with Sakura in this story. I really do but since that is not in my control I put this in as Sakura&Sasuke fic so you fans can vote to kill off Naruto as mean as that sounds. But then again I was told to play fair so this story will be going back and forth between SakuxSasu and NaruxSaku. Remember to cast your votes and let the best man win so here you go enjoy!- B.B.

Chapter 3

Sakura laid on her bed. It had been a long day her parents were really upset with her they were already waiting for her when she got to her apartment. They lectured her at first but then they were glad that she was according to them "finally" marrying Naruto. She just let them talk in fact all she ever said to them was hello and goodbye during those three hours.

She sighed 'Well at least once I'm married to Naruto they can't visit me like this frequently' She thought. Then her mind wandered to Sasuke.

'Sasuke why has our timing always been wrong?' she thought she shook her head.

She had a lot on her mind there was so much to plan and she definitely didn't want to do anything but it was required. As long as she didn't have to do it with her mother then she was fine. She began to think of candidates Ino was first.

'Ino, well she would be too excited so maybe in the end so she can pep me up.'

'Ten-Ten, um yeah sure I love shopping with her I know she won't pry so much and I'm sure she'll just listen to me and not say much, then there's Hinata. Oh no Hinata she's going to hate me oh no, what am I going to do? How am I even going to explain? That's it tomorrow no wedding planning I need to see Hinata. I feel bad now I should have gone to see her first before Sasuke, ugh I bet she even knows by now and she's somewhere crying her eyes out.' She thought.

"All right that's it I can't just lay here and do nothing, hopefully it's not so late to find her." she said out loud and opened her window. But jumped in surprised of who she saw out on her balcony.

"Really Sakura-chan you can't use a door like a normal person?" Naruto asked.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled her hand was over her heart.

"Look who's talking what are you doing out here so late? And why don't you knock on my door instead of using the window?" sakura retorted.

'Force of habit like you, I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job at hiding the fact that you went to see Sasuke. But you did heal him which could cause some questions; I suggest next time you see him use a better method to cover your tracks. And also please don't use my assistant." Naruto explained seriously crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sakura's eyes widened "How?.."

" I went to see Sasuke and noticed he was half way healed. Then I began to wonder how on earth that happened. Later I see who I thought was you with Ino which resulted to be Sai once he saw me. We both ended up running away from her; then I made him explain everything to me." He continued with a monotone.

Sakura looked down "I'm sorry I just wanted him to find out by me and no one else I owe him that much."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Look I don't know exactly why you owe him I have an idea but I don't want to think about it. I know you're not thrilled about our wedding…Sakura-chan for a wedding present I'm going to give you the green light to see Sasuke as much as you want until the wedding but after that I'm going to ask you to do with him as little as possible." Naruto said trying to meet her eyes.

Sakura's heart was pounding "Really Naruto? Won't you get into trouble by the council?" she asked

"We just won't say anything and if they ask well then I'll just tell him I sent you there to heal him." Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto this means a lot to me." she said fighting back tears as she went up to hug him.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan, ..Sakura-chan?" Naruto began. Sakura realized him and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"The wedding has set to be in a month." He responded.

"A month?! Why?" she asked.

" I decided that as soon as this whole thing blows over the better I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Sakura finally began to cry

"Sakura-chan please no don't cry." Naruto pleaded hugging her.

"I'm sorry Naruto I just can't help it nothing has gone the way I thought it would" she continued.

Naruto waited until she was composed herself before he left.

'I should be mad at her, I mean she put me in this position because of her stupid infatuation with the teme, and she still goes to see him in private even though we are suppose to get married. I jeopardized my position as Hokage for her and yet she still is crying because she has to marry me instead of the teme? I should hate her for making me suffer all this time and yet I can't I'm actually glad she has to marry me but how long will that feeling even last? ' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way back to his place.

THE NEXT DAY

Sakura woke up early and made her way to the Hyuga compound. She went a little bit after sunrise when there was hardly people out on the street. She didn't want to be stared at today by so many judging eyes. Once she got there the guards let her in the only two people who were allowed in without prior notice was her and Ten-Ten.

She walked inside and saw Ten-Ten sneaking out of Neji's room. Sakura smirked and coughed loud enough for Ten-Ten to hear her. Ten-Ten looked at Sakura surprised.

"I hope that you just barely got here and left Neji's room because you found him sleeping" Sakura said smiling as she made her way up to a blushing Ten-Ten.

"Well um you can say that he's asleep. Please don't say anything people will get the wrong idea." Ten-Ten begged.

"My lips are sealed, but seriously Ten-Ten why are you sneaking out shouldn't it be the other way around?" she asked.

"It's not like that I fell asleep and nothing happened." Ten-Ten explained.

"Sure anyways I'm here to see Hinata I'm pretty sure she's awake I'll see you later." Sakura said as she waved bye to Ten-Ten.

Sakura knocked on Hinata's door.

"Come in" Hinata said from inside.

Sakura slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Good morning Hinata" Sakura started.

"Sakura-san what are you doing here so early?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry for coming in so early but there's something I need to tell you." Sakura began.

Hinata frowned "Does it have to do with your engagement to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Um well yes I suppose we can start from there" Sakura responded


End file.
